Un espiral sin fin
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Los conflictos que llaman la atención son la distracción perfecta.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los conflictos que llaman la atención son la distracción perfecta.**

 **Sinbad x Kouha.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Un espiral sin fin.**

 **.**

Si no lo hubiese conocido, si ese hombre no se hubiera enamorado de él, quizá no estaría muerto. Pero las suposiciones no sirven de nada ante la tragedia. Kouha se inclina hasta besar con suavidad los labios de aquel sujeto y sonrie con el carmín pintado en los labios.

-Te lo advertí, que acercarte a mi era la peor decisión de tu vida. ¿Por qué tenías que insistir tanto? ¿Cómo se supone que continue sin ti? Quiero que me lo devuelvas-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¿O esperas que lo haga yo?

El de pelo rosa se vió rodeado del más absoluto, pesado y asfixiante silencio. Cogió un cuchillo que deslizó con suavidad por su garganta y pecho hasta clavarlo en este último, sobre su corazón. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Y yo pensando que lo tenías.

Se desvanece agotado sobre el otro mientras la sangre decora el suelo cual si fuese una alfombra. La puerta se abre de golpe, un joven de largo cabello negro mira aterrado la escena.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

-No voy a recuperar lo que me robaste así que me voy con él. Estás enfermo Judal aunque no soy quien para juzgar. Dejé un obsequio en tu habitación...es una lástima. El niño...mugriento en verdad me agradaba...

Y dicho el comentario. Kouha finalmente murió.

...

Hace tres años.

El menor de los Ren saluda a los invitados en una reunión de negocios que da su hermano Kouen, en un lujoso hotel. Hombres y mujeres que comen y beben como si no hubiera un mañana y a los que sonríe amable por mera etiqueta y no causar problemas a su familia. Pero pronto le repugna tanta hipocresía y sale al balcón a tomar aire.

« _-Oh En-nii, Mei-nii, son eventos como este los que me obligan a odiar a los de nuestra clase. Tal vez estoy equivocado, no encajo en el mundo._ »

Pasados tres minutos un sujeto apenas en pie cae a su lado más dormido que despierto.

-Das pena. ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas tu límite? Me recuerdas al emo de mi primo.

-No estoy ebrio. Olvidé que tomaba medicamento, bebí un poco y bueno. Se me han cruzado.

-Tu si que eres estúpido.

-Ah~.

-Ya pues. Pareces alma en pena. Si te mueres mis hermanos se verán envueltos en un escándalo.

El menor le alzó apoyándole sobre sus hombros, con discreción le llevó hasta su habitación en el mismo hotel y le recostó en el lecho luego de ofrecerle un suero.

-Gracias.

-Ni te emociones. En otra situación te hubiese dejado morir.

-Je je je.

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy sexy...gracias hermosa.

Se entregó a Morfeo. Kouha arqueó una ceja confundido para luego soltar una breve carcajada.

« _-Hasta alucinas_. _Mira que_ _confundirme._ »

Para cuando el intoxicado despertó no había nadie. Pero se encontró una nota.

 _"Me debes tu alma._

 _Kougyoku Ren."_

-Vaya, tiene un buen nombre pero no sé, como que no le pega.

...

Hace un año.

Kouha sale del colegio haciendo una que otra broma con su mejor amigo Judal.

-Nah, al enano no le importan cosas como esa.

-Ah pues que...

La frase se vió interrumpida cuando alguien le cogió con fuerza del brazo, viró el rostro sorprendido y luego sonrió al reconocer al menso de aquella vez.

-Ren Kougyoku. Muy gracioso. No tienes idea de lo complicado que fué acercarme a tu familia y todo porque no le agrado a tu hermano. ¿Para qué? Ella no eras tu. Si querías reírte de mi, felicidades. Lo conseguiste.

-No. Solamente no deseaba verte otra vez.

Ese comentario dolió más que la humillación diaria. Por lo que cargó al muchacho y le echó sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame!

-No hasta que me sienta satisfecho.

-¡Judal!

-Nah arreglate como puedas.

Kouha le propinó dolorosas patadas al secuestrador pero el orgullo de este no le permitió escapar. Le lanzó al asiento de un auto que arrancó antes de darle oportunidad de huir.

-Eres un demente. A la primera distracción te mato.

-Lo harás luego de hablar conmigo como lo hace la gente decente. Quiero tu nombre real.

-Insolente, deberías presentarte primero.

-Sinbad.

-Oh~ bien, seamos justos. Kouha.

El mayor sonrió.

-Fantaseé con tus nombre un millón de veces, es más sugerente de lo que esperé y te sienta de maravilla mi pequeño demonio.

-Estarás tan bueno. No le pertenezco a nadie más que a mi.

-No me rindo fácil. Ya invertí dos años.

Kouha fue de lo más odioso en el restaurante cinco estrellas al que le llevó, quería fastidiarlo pero algo es seguro; ese sujeto es tan terco como Kouen y con ello llamó su atención.

...

Las citas, e intentos de homicidio por parte del joven Ren se dieron al por mayor, con el pasar de las semanas se volvió una especie de juego de seducción. Kouha le advirtió una y otra vez que un demente no era la mejor pareja para Sinbad. Pero este siempre lo obligó a guardar silencio con un beso, para luego recibir un puñetazo en el estómago por el atrevimiento. Hasta que de tanto pelear, el de cabello rosa le dió el sí.

...

El de ojos fiusha camina por los corredores con una gran sonrisa, sin prestar atención hasta que se estampa con Judal.

-Ay. Lo siento no te vi.

-Como que andas muy distraído, ¿no?

-¿Qué te digo? Me llegó el amor.

El mayor le cogió con brutalidad del mentón, apretando de tal manera que le hizo daño. Kouha le dió un fuerte manotazo para alejarle.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo años siendo tu amigo, esperando una oportunidad para que a la primera te dé por comportarte como una cualquiera.

-No voy a tolerar que me hables de esa manera. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos pero no tienes derechos sobre mi.

-Déjalo.

-No.

-Entonces no me culpes si a tu rey idiota le ocurre un accidente.

-Ni tu si le pasa a tu hermano.

-Oh una amenaza, ¿eh? Es lo que te hace tan interesante.

...

Las peleas entre Judal y Kouha subieron de nivel, llegando incluso a los golpes. Y por más que Sinbad le preguntaba la razón nunca se la dió. Frustrado le siguió un día, escuchó la discusión y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

...

El joven de la familia Ren llegó a casa herido, el culpable; la misma persona de siempre. Jinjin, una de las amas de llaves le saludó y entregó una carta.

« _-Hola algodón de azúcar. ¿Sabes? No sé como rayos se enteró de todo tu amorcito pero quiere hablar conmigo. El muy idiota piensa que puede arreglarlo todo con palabras. ¿Creerás? Bueno, hoy te quedas viudo_. _Te dejo un regalito en la oficina del imbécil. La nueva, en la que ahora no hay nada. Supongo que sabes llegar._

 _Hasta otra. Judal._ »

Kouha agradeció a la chica, fué a la cocina un momento y salió tranquilamente de su hogar para correr y tomar el primer taxi que se le cruzó.

...

Sinbad esperaba a Judal en el sitio acordado. Cuando se abrió la puerta creyó que era él. Su sorpresa fué mayúscula al encontrarse a Jafar, con un gesto poco amigable.

-Esta vez no huí del trabajo. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-Bueno. Digamos que llegó la hora de quitarme la máscara. Pertenezco a una organización de asesinos. Fui contratado para acabar con tu absurda existencia. Me pregunté mil veces el método más sutil, aquel que me liberara de toda sospecha. Je y vas y te ofreces en charola de plata.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh vamos Sin. Ese vistoso triángulo amoroso en el que estás envuelto. Nadie creerá que tu abnegado secretario es el responsable, no teniendo una "coartada" tan vistosa. Ese tal Judal es un inútil, si en verdad quisiera asesinarte lo hubiera hecho y ya.

-¿Por qué?

-Le estorbas a alguien.

-¿Quién?

-¿Gano algo al decirte?

-...

-Hasta nunca. Gracias por el maravilloso salario.

-Eres un...

Jafar sacó un arma que apuntó al hombre. Le dió algunos tiros certeros que le quitaron la vida, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para salvarse. Y como si fuese un simple paseo por el parque, el pecoso se retiró para nunca más volver.

...

En la actualidad.

Judal siente la sangre hervir en su interior. ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que abriera la puerta de golpe para asustar al hombre, que aprovechara para golpearle hasta que le convenciera de dejar a Kouha y...

-¿Qué rayos pasó?-recordó la amenaza de su amigo ahora fallecido y palideció-¡El enano!

Volvió rápidamente a casa, subió al cuarto de Aladdin y entró abruptamente. Este pegó un brinco pues le halló casi desnudo, hace poco tomaba un baño.

-Una broma...aún en esa situación...una estúpida broma...

Cayó de rodillas, el menor le cogió de los hombros alarmado y le llamó en múltiples ocasiones pero este solo rió a todo pulmón hasta desmayarse. Aladdin llamó a sus padres y le llevaron al psicólogo, pero fué tarde, perdió la razón.

A la mañana siguiente todos hablaban de la tragedia. El como Sinbad y Kouha ahora duermen juntos uno al lado del otro, Judal permanece internado en un centro psiquiátrico y como alguien asesinó a Jafar en un supuesto asalto. Porque en un mundo donde las desgracias no deberían existir, la maldad no quedaría impune. Un espiral sin fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Como quería que los one shot tuviesen temáticas distintas, a este le tocó el terror, misterio y tragedia. Igual y ando muy sensible, no sé. Pero a mi si me dió miedito...chiquito bebé...necesito un beso ejem es decir abrazo ;O;...**


End file.
